Little By Little
by Carliisubbercute
Summary: I felt peace and calmness spread over my body... i would be with the one that would always protect me form all the bad an evil in this world.. my daddy..... but things don't go as planed
1. Chapter 1

_** Little by little**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**ok people this might be a one-shot I don't know yet you tell me how you like it if not than it well stay that way and it well just never be finished. This idea came to me when I was day dreaming in bed listening to the song called little by little by blue Foundation I thought of Leah and Jacob. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

* * *

**_

_**Leah's POV:**_

_**I watched everybody talking and laughing with each other, every body was happy with their families and they kids. But I was stuck alone with the bitter person I am now. **_

_**In the cullens house I am in the far corner, Fate is a bitch to me and well never let me be happy because anytime I do I wind up in agony and heart-broken. There is a saying ' people who you love the most can hurt you more than you ever know' I learned the hard way not to give someone fully you're heart.**_

_**I had imprinted and you would never guess who my alpha himself I didn't mean to it just happened but when I was going to tell him when I got the most heart-breaking news ever...... Jacob had imprinted on Isabitch and edweird's kid.**_

_**It has now been 7 years and I haven't said a word to anybody about this not even edward and his mind raping self knows this. Its just Seth that knows**_

_**So hear I am at there engagement party pretending to be happy for them while I die inside. Renessmee had grown up to be a beautiful woman, why wouldn't anyone want her? I am stuck forever in a 19-year old body because of this curse that was cast upon me. It was the reason my father had a heart attack and died the reason Sam left me for Emily and now the reason Jacob has left me for a half- breed .**_

_**As I made my way though the shadows I try not to make my self noticeable I didn't want to talk to anyone right now I knew Dr. Cullen had kept some of his venom in his study and I was ready to kill myself . I knew it was selfish of me for leaving Seth and my mom like that but there is just some much a person ( or wolf) can take before you go over the edge. as I almost made it to the stair case someone shouted my name**_

_**as I turned around it was Sam! And I had a pretty bad feeling about what he was about to say**_

" _**Hey lee-lee I need to talk to you" he said not meeting my eyes**_

" _**what do you want Sam" I sad in a dead tone I didn't have anything left in me nothing to give me hope that things well turn out right. **_

" _**uh well... um um Emily well she going to have a baby" he whispered at the end " and I was wondering you know sense we've put the past in the past that you would be there for her when the birth comes" Was He SHITTING ME!!!!!**_

" _**HELL NO!" I screamed in his face I felt my self start to shake hard and ran up the stairs and into the study I pulled out all the drowns until I found what I was looking for u popped and twisted the cap and drank the venom that would send me straight to my grave.**_

_**I felt myself drop to the floor spamming out..... I hear a shout and run and heard a bunch of screams that seemed so far away.**_

_**Blood poured out of my mouth as my lugs fulled with it. It felt like a black sheet was being put over me, I could feel my heart rate drop and soon it just stopped all together. I can finally be with the man that well always be there for me now. My daddy, the man who would always be there for me. an aifell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_

_**alright tell me how i did i want to know... anyways i am going to be updatein the rest of my stories thie weekend idk **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
**_


	2. Monster

** Little by Little**

**ok! I at least got 3 reviews but that still good I hope. Anyways I want you guys how do read it just put what you think I want to know things so I can make them better...thanks**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Who Saved Me?**

_**Monster by Lady Gaga**_

_**Don't call me GaGa  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me**_

_**He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster) **_

_**A/N:-**_

_**Leah's POV:**_

_beep......beep.....beep_

_beep.....beep......beep_

_beep....beep....beep_

**What was that sound?**

_Beep..beep..beep..beep.._

" **Hey! You guys I think she's coming around" I heard a male voice say and by the sound of it, looks like it was someone from the pack..... wait that would have to mean!!!!**

" **Yes Leah you are indeed Alive" said a cool and soothing voice... I didn't know who that was but sense I am going to guess It was edward that was reading my mind.**

**I tried to open my eyes but there felt like they had a ton on them and they just wouldn't lift.**

_He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)_

" **Carlisle would you as so kindly take some of the morphine off so Miss. Clearwater can wake up" I was guessing that was edward because there was no freaking way one of my retarded closed minded hormonal excuse of a pack bothers could have known that.**

**He chuckled.**

" **There That should do it" and I felt a cooling sensation spread threw my veins, and travel up by body until I could hear and see more things more clearly.**

**As I opened my eyes I came up with everybody that I ever known and that's a lot of people for fit in such a tiny little room as I looked around I as the face's with pity on them and some with sadness and some with anger. **

_Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes _

**My mom, Seth, Embry, Quil , Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily, Collin, Brandy, even the pups and the CULLENS!!!!,and last but not least Jacob as I looked at him I felt my heart twist in a odd angle that caused me to scream in agony . It felt like someone was stabbing me over and over again.**

_'MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY EDWARD!'_** I though has I started hyperventilating, it was almost unbearable to have to go threw this because of someone saving me. They should had left me to die...**

" **what's going on what's happening to her" shouted my baby brother I didn't want him here if anything happened to me it would crush him .**

" **its seems like..... well O... my it seems like miss clearwater is changing into a.... ****well how do you say this half-breed" everyone gasped I know right it just makes me a bigger freak than I already am.**

**I frowned at the though if I was becoming one of them than that would mean I would have to drink blood.... EWWW!!!!!!**

**becoming one of them is like having a ugly mask on for Halloween and it never comes off**

" **It would be helpful if you stay here at my home Miss. Clearwater so I can make sure that your body well be ok during the process" Dr. Cullen said..**

_well things couldn't get any worse right? _**I thought let's not jinkes myself though  
**

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah _

_

* * *

_**ok REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**please :(  
**


	3. The New Me

_**Little by Little**_

_**ok! I at least got 3 reviews but that still good I hope. Anyways I want you guys how do read it just put what you think I want to know things so I can make them better...thanks**_

_**Chapter Two: What in the flipping cookie monsters ?**_

_**I can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus**_

___**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that**_

_**A/N:-**_

_**Leah's POV:**_

_**as I was think about all the things that were wrong with my life I realized that Sam and Emily wanted me to be happy for them. HELL no I wouldn't I am getting out of this place I am going to get my my feminine side back I'll ask Alice to take me shopping and so some things to tame my hair again I'm pretty sure it down to my waist again I'm going to be a model in France or some where but I can't stay here any more.**_

" _**I'll go ask Alice right now Leah" **damn it mind reader can't I get any peace around here?_

_**He chuckled " No"**_

_**I said and open my eyes I heard a few gaps from everyone**_

" _**what the hell is wrong with you guys I just open my eyes that's it nothing special" I looked at them with an eye brow raised**_

"_**Leah your eyes" edward whisper **_

" _**WHAT! What's wrong with my eyes" I said panicking **please god no please not let them be red I can't be a freak_

_**Edward raised a eye brow at me I just shook my head at him**_

" _**there..there well like a really ice blue very bright and your skin is live a bronze color your hair is black with a ice blue streak on the side... you look like a goddess" he said**_

_**my mouth took the shape on a 'O' **_

_**Alice cam dancing in with a full length mirror I got out of the bed and I got a few more gasps**_

_**now it was my turn to look at myself I jaw dropped when I say myself I had one killer body that could give barbie a run for her money... I chuckled at the though**_

_**I was taller like 5'11 and hour glass figure my breast bigger and hair wavy and down to my waist red full plump pout lips and long eye lashes that you would think there fake. **_

_**I turned around to look at everybody and was surprised to see the council and the pack imprints and the cullens and some others I didn't know.**_

"_**Now would ya look at me now" I said laughing.**_

" _**well it was nice knowing all of you Alice do you mind if we do a full blown make over and edward can I take you up on that offer to get a new car I'm going to need it if I'm trying to California" I said to the both of them.**_

_**Alice was bouncing with joy and Edward gave me a smirk.**_

" _**lets get started Leah" she dragged me out of the room.**_

_**And so its begins. **_


End file.
